RWBY New Beginning
by Deaths-Head
Summary: First RWBY fic. Not a S/I. Story focuses on two first year OC teams (Teams ROGE and NIHT), with RWBY and JNPR alongside two second year teams (Team CFVY and AVGR (OC team)). Will follow along the plot of the first three seasons (slight alterations will happen). OOCness will be kept to a minimum. On Hiatus for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : The obligatory disclaimer...

I do not own RWBY or the characters, locations etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

Now that that is out of the way, this is my first RWBY fanfic. I blame a friend for getting me into this series and I've enjoyed it to the point, I thought I'd try my hand at a fanfic in this universe. I'll try not to mess up the overall plot too much, but I will be altering some things... just to fit my fic.

I'm looking for someone to do up some art for the new oc's, and when I get some done I'll post links in my profile for those interested. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

 _ **Chapter One :**_

The young man grimaced as he lifted a heavy box and carried into the house his family had just moved in to. Standing just over six feet in heigh, long dark brown hair hung on his shoulders, he lowered the box near the table in the living room as he could hear his father grunting with lifting a heavy box from outside. Originally from Patch, the family had moved due to family commitments and now in the process of settling down again. The father, a former Hunter who had retired to spend time with his then pregnant wife, was a strict man. One who had journeyed almost the entire realm, was now content to be a family man.

Grunting with effort, a older man, with wisps of grey in his hair, carried a box over and placed it next to the one his son had just brought in. Short cropped hair, a lithe and muscular build, Trey Greigh, former Hunter, let a sigh escape his lips as he saw his son walk into the kitchen... only to hear him curse as a red flash went past him, musical laughter left in her wake. His son appeared from the kitchen, water dripping down his face and back from having a glass of water emptied over him, he gave a shout and chased after the one who had teased him. Trey couldn't help but smile as his children played. It had been awhile and he knew this move would be difficult for them... he just hoped he was doing the right thing.

Red hair blowing in the wind, the girl ran outside and darted behind some bushes, as the one chasing her appeared on the doorstep, eye narrowed as he gazed around.

"Monty... why did I have HER as a sister... "

He turned and was about to renter the house, when his father came up, hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come on, she's your twin. You should be happy to have her by your side."

A grimace appeared on the boy's face, as his father walked past him, towards the moving van. With a sigh, he followed to help.

"Why, pray tell, should I be happy to have someone like her... who always pesters me... who always does whatever she can to make things..." he paused, brow furrowed "more annoying for me?"

A chuckle came from the back of the van as his father reappeared carrying another box.

"Quite simple Rev... she's family."

Rev groaned and rolled his eyes as his father stopped, balancing the box with both hands and looked at him.

"Remember... Blood is blood. Everything else, just a stranger." a look of old determination appeared on the older man's face "Remember that... All we have is each other Rev. All we can count on, is the three of us. Yes, your sister may annoy you and such and you may do the same to her... but at the end of the day, you know she'll have your back no matter what. She also knows that you'll be there for her if she needs it."

Rev's frown deepened as he nodded his head at his father.

"We had friends back in Patch though... we were both at Signal, doing well... now..."

His father nodded slowly and sighed.

"I'm sorry son... but you know how painful it was to remain there. It was eating in to your sister, myself and even you. At least here, we can start fresh..." he then spoke in a softer tone "... and maybe we can forget about training and hunters and such..."

Rev glanced at his father from the corner of his eye. He knew his parents were once both Hunters, that they were on the same team at Beacon Academy, the same academy he and his sister were training to get into...

He remembered the day, ten years ago when his parents had gone on a assignment to investigate and deal with some Grimm. He and his sister had been left with their neighbor and his children and while his sister was enjoying himself, he kept watch looking out the front door.

For three days he sat, watching and waiting... ignoring his sister and the girls, even their father who was a retired Hunter himself. He remembered when he stood to go to bed, had just turned his back and closed the door... when he had a weird... feeling. Turning, he opened the door and saw his father standing at the end of the path leading to the house. He could still recall, the disheveled look to his father, as well as the battered and bloodied look to his clothes. The empty look in his father's eyes. The neighbor moved past him to help his father inside, shooing his sister and his girls away.

It was then, without any word being sent, he knew... his mother was dead. It also marked a end to the childhood he once knew. He was silent as his father broke down and told the retired Hunter what happened. How he and his wife tracked a group of Grimm to their nest, Beowolves... and what they thought was just a small group, turned out to be larger than their original estimate.

 _ **The Grimm Nest**_

As snow wafted through the trees, the Hunter known as Gwendolyn Greigh, knelt next to her husband, watching their targets slink towards a cave. The Hunters had been tracking these Beowolves for the past two days and were now confident they had found the nest. With a glance to her companion, she once again felt glad he was by her side.

They had met back at Beacon Academy, having become partners during the initiation. He, one Trey Griegh, had been a boisterous rabble rouser. Even during the initiation, and subsequently later through their training, was one to always keep things... interesting. At the time, Gwendolyn Reigns was a shy, introspective youth. But... as time passed, the two got closer. Two years after graduation they were married and she gave birth to twins.

She let a smile appear on her face, as she kept watch on the Grimm. Her two children, safe with their neighbor Taiyang Xiao Long and his own children, were her focus as is her husband. She was shaken from her woolgathering, as Trey motioned silently. She turned her gaze forward and saw, as her husband did, the Grimm had entered the cave. With a nod to Trey, they both slipped down to the ground silently and made their way towards the cave.

They had just approached, when a howl came from behind them. Whirling in the spot backwards, Trey drew forth his weapon, a large Great Axe, from his back harness and leaped forward at the Beowolf. Using his momentum he brought the weapon down onto the creature's head, cleaving it in two. Gwendolyn had drawn her weapons, two foot long daggers and on instinct, drove them behind her. The Beowolf which had been about to attack her from behind, cried out in rage, as the Hunter turned and the gleaming blades slit it's throat.

Gwendolyn's eyes widened as she saw more Beowolves rushing the entrance. She stepped back and faded from view, only to reappear next to her husband, weapons drawn and ready. Trey hefted his weapon and glared as the Grimm surrounded them. The Hunters waited, as the Beowolves glared at them with angry baleful eyes.

With a howl, a Beowolf lept forward, claws gleaming in the moonlight at the Hunters. Trey brought his weapon up to deflect the blow as his wife struck, driving her blades under the creature's jaw. The Beowolf fell to the ground dead and was the signal for the other Grimm to strike.

And strike they did... as one, the group of Grimm pounced on the two Hunters. A spining dervish of flashing steel, Gwendolyn struck multiple targets as Trey was cleaving others to pieces. One Beowolf, already dead, fell to the ground with it's arm outstretched, the claws cutting deep into Gwendolyn's thigh. The Huntress cried out in pain, as her partner whirled and brought his weapon down, severing the creature's hand from it's wrist. Grimacing, she pulled the rest from her leg and threw it to the ground and looked around.

Numerous Grimm lay dead and fading away at their feet, as Trey cut down the remaining pair. Panting, Gwendolyn fell to her knees, hands over her wound as her already depleted Aura struggled to heal her wound. Trey grunted as he laid his weapon down and knelt next to his wife.

"Seems... this was more than just a 'small' group..."

Gwendolyn smirked wearily as she looked at her husband.

"You think?"

They shared a small laugh, leaning on each other. It was then the ground erupted in front of them, sending both Hunters flying backwards. Trey hit the ground and rolled into a battle ready position, his hand going to draw his weapon... only to find his hand grasping nothing. A quick glance back to where he and his wife had been standing, he saw his weapon...

At the feet of a large and armored Beowolf. His eyes widened as he saw his wife, impaled on a broken branch of a nearby tree, the snow on the ground dyed red with her blood. Something snapped inside Trey as a animalistic cry of rage escaped his lips, as he focused on the Alpha in front of him.

Throwing himself forward, he ducked the swing of the Alpha, grasping the handle of his weapon and swinging in a tight arc. The blade bit deep into the Grimm's leg, almost severing it completely, forcing the creature to the ground. Trey leaped on it's back and swung his weapon in a overhand manner again... and again... and again... Until the blade was biting into the snow covered ground, the Alpha's corpse long faded away.

Slowly the man stood and dragged himself towards the tree his wife's body was hanging from. He lost count of how long he knelt there, holding her and keening a mournful wail. With his hands, he started to dig a grave at the base of the tree. Fingers reaching into the Earth as he drew it forth to a pile. Eventually, he laid Gwendolyn's corpse in the grave, gently brushing a strand of hair from her cold face.

Some time passed and Trey placed the last rock on top of the grave mound, empty... He raised his left hand, palm up... as with his right, he was grasping Thorn, one of his wife's daggers. He drew the blade across the palm of his hand, making a blood oath that their children will not fall to the same fate. He stood there for a time, before slowly trudging his way back to civilization, his great axe strapped to his back... and his wife's weapons strapped to his belt.

 _ **Present Day :**_

Rev sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Ever since the death of their mother, Trey had withdrawn from taking any jobs. Taiyang had tried to get him to work at Signal... but Trey was resolute in having nothing to do with being a Hunter. He forbade Rev and his sister from becoming Hunters, but it wasn't til Rev himself had found his mothers weapons, Thorn and Spine, that Trey realised he couldn't stop them.

Rev and his sister had studied and trained at Signal alongside their friend, Yang Xiao Long before their departure to Vale. Rev knew his father had made the move, six months before graduation, in a attempt to thwart the siblings plans of enrolling at Beacon. As much as he loved his father, he had made a decision so long ago, to become a Hunter... a decision shared by his sister, who was now creeping up on her brother.

"I wouldn't do that Sis..."

With a frown she walked up next to him, looking up at his face.

"Spoilsport, never let me have fun anymore. I made a promise to Yang remember..."

Snorting, Rev looked at her.

"Oh? What promise did you make to that fireball Lyana? To keep pestering and teasing me non stop?"

Grinning, Lyana turned and punched him in the stomach, dancing away before Rev could grab her.

"To keep you on your toes lugnut."

With a snarl Rev leaped after her, Lyana turning and running back inside the house laughing. The young man ground his teeth as he looked after her, when he felt something. Turning he looked around and saw nothing. Frowning, he rubbed the back of his head, before turning and entering the house.

Across from them, a shadow watched from a alleyway, wondering... curiosity on her face...

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : First chapter done... I'm still brainstorming for the next chapter and hope to have it up within a week or so. So far, this is set six months BEFORE the start of RWBY, so the next chapter or two will be doing time skips so Chapter 4 or 5 will be caught up with the beginning of the show.

In the meantime, I'll introduce two other oc's and may introduce some of the RWBY cast in a cameo light til the 'official' start. I would like to ask for recommendations on 3 RWBY cast to appear before the start. Those with the most votes, will appear with the first in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : The obligatory disclaimer...

I do not own RWBY or the characters, locations etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

Now that that is out of the way, this is my first RWBY fanfic. I blame a friend for getting me into this series and I've enjoyed it to the point, I thought I'd try my hand at a fanfic in this universe. I'll try not to mess up the overall plot too much, but I will be altering some things... just to fit my fic.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Chapter Two :**_

Just like Signal Academy in Patch, Sanctum Academy in the kingdom of Vacuo, was a first step for many towards becoming Hunters and Huntresses. Two such students were resting under a tree after classes. A female wolf faunus and her human companion.

"I tell you May... I'm glad today's over. One more lecture and I'd drop the whole 'angtsy silent teen' thing and go feral on those assholes."

May Zedong grinned at her friend, patting her on the shoulder

"I know Ophira, but hey... there's a bright side."

Ophira raised an eyebrow

"Bright side? Pray do tell."

With a grin on her face, May chuckled

"At Shade, we'll be put to sleep by all the lectures!"

While May continued to chuckle, the wolf faunus groaned and facepalmed. She wasn't a model student nor one who barely scraped by. Dead centre... no ups or downs, stable. Ophira knew her limits scholastic wise and appreciated it. In combat though, that was the one area she did push herself. She knew how dangerous it could be, life and death as it were... and she also knew how things could change in the blink of an eye.

When she was five years old she was orphaned, her family killed by a group of Faunus hating Humans. It was only by a twist of fate that she had survived that night. The next day she was found by a Human male, one who was friends with her family and he decided to take care of her. His name was Viktor Zedong, May's father.

May glanced at her adopted sister. a slight grin on her face.

"Ahh come on Ophira, it won't be that bad..."

Ophira looked at May, a quizzial look on her face.

"Really?"

With her grin broadening, she laughed.

"No... it'll be WORSE!"

The Wolf Faunus groaned as the Human laughed outloud. A couple of other students saw the two, looks of disgust on their face as they looked at Ophira, before they decided to walk over. One of them, a tall boy with long white hair called out to May.

"Hey, better get away from the animal... they carry all sorts of diseases."

His companion chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Can't believe they allow damn animals here. Cause nothing but trouble... as well as shedding hair and fleas."

The two boys laughed, as May glared at them as she stood on her feet.

"Why don't you and your boyfriend get lost Patric! Yes, my sister is a Faunus and I'm proud of it!"

The white haired boy, Patric Fagin, snarled and spat in May's face, before punching her in the stomach and knocking her to the ground, before standing over her with a look of hate on his face.

"Oh really... Because of scum like you, who pander to these... freaks... My father was killed by those animals and my mother was hurt by scum like your father Zedong!"

Ophira tried to help May, only for the other boy, Fex Wallydrag, to kick her to the ground with his foot pressing down on her head.

"That's where you animals belong! In the dirt, eating garbage!" he reached down and grabbed Ophira by her ears, twisting them painfully "Faunus Hunters? Hah! Everyone knows that the only good Faunus Hunter... "

Just then the two boys were hit from behind, both flailing backwards to the ground. Patric glared at the newcomers, a boy and girl, who returned the glare. The boy stepped forward, while the girl helped Ophira to her feet and another girl helped May up.

"Stand down Patric... if I'm not mistaken you're already in trouble with the disciplinarian committee."

With a snarl, Patric pulled himself to his feet and strode forward til he was face to face with the newcomer.

"This has nothing to do with you Brawnz!" Patric turned his gaze on the two girls "Or Octavia or Nebula! The animal lover and animal aren't wanted here!"

Brawnz returned the glare right back at the bully.

"Incorrect Patric... You have no right to make demands or attacks against other students! If I were you, I'd turn around and leave... Taking Fex with you." he paused "Just because your family is a supporter of the SDC, doesn't mean you have the right act like a asshole."

Patric clenched both of his fists, but Fex grabbed his arm. Glancing back at Fex, he saw his partner motion to the other people who had gathered around May and Ophira. Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, Roy Stallion and Nolan Porfirio had joined Octavia Ember and Nebula Violette on either side of May and Ophira, while Brawnz held his gaze solely on Patric.

With a grimace on his face, Patric turned away and stalked off with Fex by his side. As he was about to leave the area, he turned and shouted.

"YOU BETTER HOPE THAT FREAK DOESN'T COME TO SHADE! I'LL BE WAITING!"

Before anyone could respond, he left... his lackey by his side. Brawnz sighed, then turned to face the others, in particular May and Ophira.

"Sorry we could get here fast enough May."

Ophira, massaging her ears, looked at her sister.

"Did you?"

May grinned and held up her scroll... a message for assistance clearly shown on it. Ophira glanced at Brawnz, who held up his scroll, showing the same message. She sighed and nodded to him.

"Thanks everyone... I'm tired of always being picked on by that... ugh..."

Octavia nodded, putting her hand on Ophira's shoulder.

"Patric's a opinionated and racist asshole..." she had a twinkle in her eye "Just asked Dew... she dated him."

Everyone faced Dew, who groaned and facepalmed.

"Why did you have to remind me Tavia?"

Roy chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sounds like you had fun... Not."

Dew frowned as she looked at him.

"Let me put it this way... we went out for dinner and a movie. Standard date stuff... Only that asshole expected ME to pay for dinner, the movie and THEN tried to get to first base with me!"

Gwen smiled as she slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Let me guess... you did pay him back, right?"

With a evil grin on her face, Dew nodded.

"Why do you think he was singing in a higher note for the next day?"

While the girls chuckled at that, the boys all covered a certain part of their anatomy with pained looks on their face. Nolan winced...

"You... you did that to him?"

Dew turned her gaze on him, the evil grin still there.

"What's the matter Nolan..." she started to walk towards the boy "Don't you boys want girls to 'touch' you?"

Wide eyed, Nolan backed away from Dew, his hands still covering 'that' part.

"Dew... no... no STAY AWAY!"

Nolan ran off, with Dew racing after him, calling out to him while everyone else burst out laughing. Ophira chuckled, but then she remembered what Patric said about Shade Academy...

With a thoughtful look on her face, she had some thinking to do.

 _ **That night**_

Ophira had just finished dinner and was in her room she shared with May, who was in the lounge room with the rest of the Zedong family watching a telecast of a news program. She looked at the terminal in front of her, thinking over her decision.

She knew May and their friends had already submitted applications to Shade Academy and she was going to do the same. But the incident with Patric earlier in the day was weighing heavily on her. She knew that if she went to Shade, while she'd have her friends with her... she'd also have enemies.

Staring at the application, she thought of the alternatives. Atlas Military Academy had glowing marks, but there was also the fact that all graduates are inducted into the Atlesian military's Special Operatives unit. There was also rumors of how Faunus students were treated and as far as she had managed to search, there was a incredibly low number of Faunus students there.

Then there was Haven Academy in Mistral. She didn't know much about the Academy itself, but she new of the two distinct classes within the country itself: The Upper and Lower classes. The art and culture of Mistral was firmly in the Upper Class as they were world-renowned for their contributions to high society, such as architecture, theater and fashion. The Lower class... shared a similar notable repute, but for... darker... reasons. A reuptation of ill-repute, composed of unsavory characters like thieves and assassins from all across Remnant. It was also known to house the largest Black Market in the entire world, where ANYTHING was available... IF you had the Lien.

Finally there was Beacon Academy in Vale. Known for it's relative safety due to it's natural borders, the people of Vale are known for being able to live their lives in safety, far more than other Kingdoms. While there is some unrest now and then, things are relatively safe and pleasant. Beacon Academy is also known for many of the Graduates who have gone on to become known Hunters and Huntresses.

Ophira leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She had been staring at the screen for a long time and didn't even notice May sound asleep in her bed. With a glance back at the terminal, she saw it was well after midnight. She had to make a decision, no more thinking... Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she entered her choice and then hit the submit button. A few seconds later, she received a message on the screen thanking her for her application.

She shut the terminal down, stood and changed into her pajama's and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, confident she made the right choice.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : First, apologies for the late update. Last couple of weeks have been rather busy. I am working out the next chapter now and I hope to update in about a fortnight's time at the latest.

Second, Patric Fagin and Fex Wallydrag have meanings for their last names which correspond to how I imagine them as bullies. Fagin is a term which means "an adult who instructs others in crime" and Wallydrag means "feeble or worthless person or animal", both similar for how I want them to be.

Third, yes... the other seven who appear are members of Shade Academy's Teams BRNZ and NDGO. Kinda had to have the rest of Team BRNZ appear as May will be a member once she's at Shade.

In any event, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any reviews or constructive criticisms are more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : The obligatory disclaimer...

I do not own RWBY or the characters, locations etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Chapter Three :**_

 _ **Four weeks before Initiation**_

The Kingdom of Atlas is well known for a variety of things. Primarily for being the headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company, the creation of the Cross Continental Transmit System, One of (if not THE) primary Dust producer in the world as well as numerous technological and innovative feats.

It also houses the Atlas Military Academy, the Huntsman Academy of the North. There is also the combat school of Dione. Like it's Vale, Vacuo and Mistral counterparts, teaching students the basics of combat, teamwork and weapon forging. Students at Dione were already aware of the militaristic presence and theme of the school and were expected to handle themselves accordingly.

One such student is Ullysses Emmelin. With his seventeenth birthday a week away, the young man wore a serious demeanor and carried himself with the same discipline his family had always done. The Emmelin's were a major supporter of the Schnee Dust Company and it's subsidiaries as well as General Ironwood, the Headmaster of Atlas Military Academy, General in the Atlesian Military as well as a member of the Atlesian Council.

His father was also a member of the Atlesian Council and his older siblings serve directly under the General. The Emmelin family could trace their lineage even back to when the Kingdom of Atlas was the Kingdom of Mantle, before the the development and growth of the then Alsius Combat School into the Military Academy.

Ullysses sighed as he sat up on his bed, scratching his chin. Today was the last day of his training and the day he'd finally finish the last touches to his weapon, one he had painstakingly designed and built. Standing, he walked past the bed his roommate was still sound asleep in, snoring loudly and opened a chest of drawers. Taking the toiletries and a towel, he then turned and left the room, heading towards the male bathroom and shower block.

As he walked, he briefly took note of how quiet the area was. He nodded to two other students who walked past, even this early in the morning and among students as young as they are, the military mindset had been driven in to them all during their first week at Dione. For himself, Ullysses was already aware of that mindset, thanks to his life before Dione. He paused outside the door to the shower block as the door swung open due to someone being thrown into it.

Stepping back, he looked at his fellow student, who had hit the wall and slumped down to the floor, a grimace of pain on his face. Ullysses's eyes narrowed as he saw the canine ears on the boy's head, as well as the brown tail. Lavi Zaff, one of only a handful of Faunus students at Dione, groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He was a below average student, always struggling to get ahead in his studies... but he was also stubborn and determined. Sadly, he and Ullysses did not get along at all, as he glanced up at the Human, a look of worry appearing on his face.

"Oh... Ullysses... I, err... I just slipped... is all..."

Ullysses frowned, then offered his hand to the Faunus. Tentatively, Lavi reached up and grasped Ullysses's hand, who pulled him to his feet. With a sigh he looked at Lavi.

"One of these days, I won't be around to help you back up." he paused, then spoke softly "Lavi, you knew things would be difficult here... I've got your back but just... be careful."

Lavi's ears folded down and he wore a saddened look on his face.

"I... I know Ullysses... I guess, I hoped things would be different." The Faunus looked back in the room and sighed "I'll do my best not to be a nuisance to you anymore..."

As Lavi turned to walk away, the human's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Lavi... I trust you. Remember that."

With a sad smile, Lavi nodded and walked down the corridor. Ullysses frowned as he watched his friend walk away, sighed and walked inside the room, noting the other boys all laughing at what had just happened. Ignoring the laugher and such inside, he proceeded to do his morning regime and in ten minutes, left the shower block, freshly showered and clean.

He entered his room, putting his gear away as he looked at the clock. It was just before seven o'clock, causing him to frown. He usually woke up at six in the morning... he briefly thought of what caused him to sleep in, before banishing the thought. With military precision, he turned on his heel and left the room, his roommate's snores still echoing.

Ullysses had just left the boys dormitories and started to make his way to the cafeteria, when he saw a young woman with white hair, stylishly fashioned into a ponytail on the side of her head, walking in the same direction. He knew immediately who she was... as did everyone in the school. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and was finishing her mandatory time at Dione, before heading to Atlas Military Academy. At least that what everyone thought, but Ullysses knew different.

When he was younger, his father had taken him to visit the SDC and he had met Weiss in person. Both coming from a privileged background, they were often in the same social circles before he enrolled at Dione. They also had confided in each other, their intention of becoming Huntsmen. With a slight smile on his face, Ullysses continued on his way to the cafeteria, knowing that he'd eventually run into his old friend.

Upon entering the cafeteria, he made his way over to get a tray and some food and seeing nothing he liked, took a cup of coffee, before heading over to a nearby table. As he sat down, he saw Weiss enter, a look of disdain on her face at having to eat the same food. However, her look changed when she saw Ullysses and, with a glimmer of a smile on her face, she made her way over to him. As she approached, Ullysses stood and gave her a quick bow.

"Milady Schnee. It has been a while since we last dined together." he paused "I regret that the dining experience will not be up to our... regular... standard."

Weiss Schnee smiled to Ullysses and sat down, nodding to him to do the same.

"Unfortunately one must make do with what is available." she turned and nodded to a smart dressed man off to the side, who turned and headed into the kitchen "Unless you happen to have your own chef available to attend to your culinary needs."

Ulysses smiled at her.

"Indeed milady, indeed. I regret that we have been unable to converse together for some time. I won't bore you with the details, but alas, my studies have kept myself busy."

Weiss nodded again, as the man from before stepped up to the table pushing a cart in front of him. On top of the cart were four covered domes, which the man took one and placed one directly in front of Weiss and another smaller covered dome to the side. He repeated the process in front of Ullysses, who raised an eyebrow at Weiss, who responded with a slight smile.

They waited patiently for the man to remove the covers. In front of Weiss was a delicate breakfast of pan fried lobster, poached eggs, sautéed potatoes and a small serve of diced strawberries. The same dish was in front of Ullysses, who waited patiently for Weiss to take the first bite. With a tip of his head to the man standing at attention next to the cart, he realised that the man was a servant of the Schnee household, one he had seen before when he had visited with his father. He glanced from the corner of his eye at the second dish, again, the same as the one Weiss had been served as well.

Dusted with icing sugar, rested a slice of chocolate hazelnut french toast, again served with a side of strawberries. He couldn't help the smile on his face. The head of the Schnee family would have assigned a servant to assist Weiss at the school, more than likely more than one. The two had a pleasant conversation and once finished, the servant next to the table immediately collected their plates and cups, quickly taking them away, while Ullysses and Weiss stood and left the cafeteria. They pointedly ignored the looks of the other students, who were either glaring at them with jealousy or wearing looks of envy.

As they took a simple walk, still half an hour before their final day started, Weiss asked her companion about how his work on his weapon was proceeding.

"Normally I would inquire as to how you came across that information, but I imagine you have your own... methods, milady."

Weiss smiled at him and for a second, Ullysses's heart skipped a beat.

"But of course, I have many... methods... of acquiring the information I need. I have to admit, from what I have seen of your blueprints, this weapon you are currently building is indeed impressive."

Ullysses nodded.

"I felt that a weapon of that nature would work well with my semblence. Indeed using a training weapon of a similar stature, did indeed compliment my abilities rather adequately." he glanced at Weiss "I see that _Myrtenaster_ is still in pristine condition."

With a smile, she nodded, her hand lightly tapping the pommel of her weapon.

"She is all that I require. I think you may recall the incident from a year ago."

Ullysses smiled as he did, indeed remember the event.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **A year ago :**_

Ullysses sighed as he watched Lavi sent outside the arena, his aura level at eight percent and his sword broken at the feet of his opponent. Standing at nearly seven feet tall, Emeric Forrest lowered the large training zweihander and stared at the Faunus with undisguised disgust.

"Stupid animal. Next time I won't hold back."

The instructor stepped forward, announcing Emeric as the victor, before turning a withering gaze on the downed Faunus.

"It would seem you require a less... stressful... opponent Mr Zaff. I'm sure we could find a challenger for you amongst children who play outside without a care, while their carer's watch."

Amidst stiffled laughter and giggling, Lavi slowly pulled himself to his feet. As he approached his seat, Ullysses wore a sympathic look on his face.

"Don't worry Lavi. Just means you and I have to spend more time training."

The dog faunus frowned and looked at his feet.

"I don't know... maybe... maybe I'm not cut out for this..." he looked over at his friend "My father was a huntsman... but he was from Mistral... that's a lot different than here..."

Ullsses studied his friend's face and was about to respond, when the instructor called him. Standing he stepped into the aisle leading to the combat arena, glancing back at Lavi.

"We'll figure it out. Trust me, I've got your back."

As Ullysses made his way forward, he noticed a white haired girl sitting in the front row, with a regal bearing to her. As he walked past her, she glanced at him, her eyes meeting his and a slight smile appeared on her face. He tore his gaze from her, as the instructor cleared his throat, loudly.

"Mr Emmelin, if you could refrain from making 'puppy dog' looks at any person in this class, I would consider that a personal favor."

Amidst chuckling and stifled laughter from other students, Ullysses nodded and stepped up onto the dueling platform. The instructor wore a look of perpetual disgust on his face. Every student thought they were the 'best'... but in his eyes, they were all pathetic. The Emmelin whelp had slight potential, as did a certain 'princess' in the class. He turned and faced her, pointing her out.

"You. Come forth. You'll be challenging Mr Emmelin." he waited until the girl stepped up on the platform, opposite Ullysses "Now... we all know in combat, use of one's semblence can tip the scales in your favor. This, the final fight of the day, will be different."

He faced the two students before him, before pressing a button on the pad he held. The entire platform lit up from underneath their feet, suppressing their semblences. The instructor smiled as he noticed the looks on their faces.

"Yes, you feel... naked... without your semblences, don't you?" He took note of how they both wore nervous looks on their faces "Good. Now you will only be able to use your own martial prowess to defeat your opponent. The bout will end when one of you has been disarmed or knocked off this platform. Do you both understand?"

When both students nodded in the affirmative, he turned and stepped off the platform, walking over to where his table was situated. Turning he looked at them both, fixing a stern gaze on them.

"Now... show us what you've got..."

Ullysses drew the training warhammer and hefted it in both hands, nodding to his opponent. She dipped her head in acknowledgment, drawing her rapier. Both saluted each other with their weapons, then got into a battle ready posture. Ullysses knew that by the type of weapon, his opponent would likely be fast and agile, while his own style was strong, he wasn't as fast as some others.

His opponent watched him, before making a quick lunge, causing him to swing his warhammer into it's path. The rapier's blade met the head of the warhammer, the momentum of the larger weapon causing the rapier's wielder to stumble to the side, giving Ullysses room to use the momentum and swing the weapon around in a full circle. Again the head of the warhammer struck the rapier, sending the girl closer to the edge of the platform.

She watched as Ullysses tried the swing a second time and when she saw the warhammer come back on it's return swing, she stepped back and to the side, dodging the weapon. She thrust forward with her weapon, forcing Ullysses to duck low to the ground, yet with the momentum from his swing, he was offbalance and stumbled to the edge of the platform. Capitalizing on her foe's mistake, the girl continued her advance, with a myriad of thrusts and swipes, forcing him to the defensive.

With a growl, Ullysses gripped the handle of his weapon with both hands and rose up, the long handle of his weapon and the thin blade of his opponents weapon glancing off each other, bringing them into a weapon deadlock. Staring in to the eyes of the girl, Ullysses returned her glare. Then with a smirk, the girl decided to end the deadlock.

"Well Ullysses... I see you haven't changed much, except..."

While Ullysses was puzzled, the girl stepped back and spun to the side. With her force removed, Ulysses stumbled forward and tripped to the ground, his weapon flying out of reach. Turning to his side, he felt the rapier tap his chin as he looked along the narrow blade up to the girl's face.

"Heh... been awhile Milady... I... yield."

Smirking, Weiss Schnee stood back and sheathed her weapon as the instructor called the match, announcing her as the winner. As he stepped forward, he turned a withering gaze on Ullysses.

"Shame, expected more from someone of your lineage... guess the apple fell far from the tree in your case." he turned to face the rest of the class "As you can see... you can not rely on your strength or semblence alone. A agile and clear mind is needed in battle. Do not let your emotions cloud your thoughts and react purely on them."

A student raised her hand and when acknowledged, she stood up.

"Student Meral Razma. Sir, does not instinct play into combat? Or studying one's opponent?"

The instructor nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Indeed they do. Instinct can be, however, a double edged sword. It can help you, but it can also hinder you." he frowned "Studying one's opponent in battle can give you somewhat of a edge, but again, take too long and you will be overwhelmed. IF... you graduate Dione AND Atlas Military Academy... the majority of your foes will have a set pattern to their combat techniques. You will be taught more about them, should you prove successful in your applications."

Ullysses however, frowned as he listened to the instructor. Blind thinking the way he was suggesting... no, dictating... would lead to trouble, no matter how physically able one was on the battlefield. He climbed to his feet and retrieved his weapon, as Weiss glanced at the instructor, with a look of disbelief in her eyes

The girl who had asked the question had sat back down, taking notes as were other students. The instructor turned to face Ullysses and Weiss.

"Apart from a lacklustre performance on your part Mr Emmelin, you performed... adequately Miss Schnee." Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the class as he turned to face the students "Class, remember my words. In battle, strike hard, strike first, strike true. The only one who wins... is the one left standing. Class dismissed."

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the classroom. The students gathered their belongings and left, as Ullysses placed the training warhammer on the nearby weapon rack. He looked back at Weiss and bowed.

"I thank you for the lesson today Milady. If I may ask, your weapon... does it have a name?"

Weiss smiled as she walked towards the entrance, turning her head to the side.

" _Myrtenaster_."

As she left, the only other student in the class walked over to Ullysses. Lavi looked at his friend, as he handed over Ullysses notes.

"I take it, you know her?"

Ullysses chuckled as he accepted his gear.

"An old friend..."

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Back in Present day :**_

"She still looks as deadly as ever Milady."

Weiss smiled then took note of the two servants her father had assigned to assist her, approach. Turning she dipped her head to him.

"Alas, my allocated free time has come to a end. I shall see you later at a more... appropriate time."

Ullysses bowed as Weiss turned and walked towards her servants, a smile on his face.

"Aye, indeed thy shall..."

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : I had to rewrite this chapter a few times, as I had multiple avenues for how it went. As we don't know the name of the combat school in Atlas yet (Only two that I know of have been announced, Signal Academy in Patch and Sanctum Academy in Mistral), so I made Dione Academy to function in the same role for Atlas. Points to those who get the link between Atlas and Dione. Yes, the two dishes Ullysses and Weiss enjoyed, are actual dishes from a restaurant in Dubai... Only place I could think of with first class fine dining experiences.

The next chapter is one more filler, then chapter five will be the official start to tie in with the beginning of RWBY. This fic will follow along with the anime, with some changes (nothing major) here and there. Next chapter will have at least ONE of the RWBY cast appear. Don't know who yet or in what role...

Any reviews or constructive criticisms are more than welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Disclaimer time... I don't own RWBY or the characters, locations, etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

I'll also address reviews from now on...

 _ **Luke Deadman**_ \- Wait no longer... next chapter will be starting from the beginning of the series, so you can expect to see more of the cast appear.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Chapter Four :**_

 _ **(Two days before Initiation)**_

Trey Greigh watched his daughter finish working on her weapon and was torn between pride and fear. Since the death of his beloved at the hands of Grimm, he retired from being a Huntsman and focused on raising his children. Lyana... she was too much like her mother, indeed she looked like a younger version of Gwendolyn and he feared that she too might suffer the same fate.

Turning he saw his son, Reven, reading a book. His weapon already made and functional, resting in it's holster on the table next to him, within reach if needed. It had been six weeks ago that Trey finally relented and let his children apply to Beacon. With a recommendation from one of their old instructors back at Patch, one Taiyang Xiao Long, the chance of their admission was good. He heard a curse and looked back at Lyana, who wore a look of frustration as she stared at her weapons.

Laying on the table were two, double barreled handguns, along with a three foot long blade broken into segments. Each segment was linked to the other by some sort of mono filament cable. Lyana rested both elbows on the bench, rubbing her temples and cursing under her breath. She knew that assembling her own weapon would help forge a link between them, setting it to work how she envisioned... that was the issue.

Lyana looked back over her designs she drew out for her weapon. Like most weapons, there was a dual function for it. It's default form, were of two twin barrelled handguns. When both weapons are place together, the tops of both resting against it's counterpart, the handles could slide down forming a handle. Between the four barrels, the blade was to slide out into a three foot blade. With a press of a button on the handle, the blade was to break into segments, linked by the mono filament and used as a whip.

At least... that was the original idea.

With a curse, Lyana leaned forward and banged her head on the table in frustration. Trey walked over, putting his hand on her shoulder as he looked over her designs.

"I remember when I was working on _Bane_. I had trouble myself assembling it."

Without raising her head, Lyana responded.

"Yeah... but Reven had no problems with assembling his..."

Her brother's response was a dry chuckle as he continued to read. Trey sighed to himself, knowing that his children have a habit of constantly trading insults until a fight ensues. He was about to say something, when his scroll beeped.

"Lyana... maybe a break would help clear your head to focus on the assembly. Reven... be nice to your sister."

Reven looked over the top of his book, his dark magenta eyes narrowed.

"I'm always nice to her..." he glanced at her and spoke in a language known only to his twin " _Sessuo, nu'll tarnas tu del ar tu noret._ " **1

Lyana slowly raised her head from the tabletop, sighing.

" _Nu tezn noretija kia fasona sis by ja've. Kaienas which kash. Nun. Ir nenx by kaiefas kitur brolin_." **2

Standing up from the lounge he was resting on, Reven walked past their father and took a seat next to his sister, looking over the blueprint. Trey smiled as he watched his children working together, even talking in their own secret language. He turned and walked towards the door, calling out as he was leaving.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. Behave, both of you."

He chuckled as he heard Lyana gasp and Reven's cry of triumph, followed by the _snikt snikt_ of his daughter's weapon, working how she envisioned. As he left the house, he looked up at the sky, the setting sun casting shadows over the other houses nearby. He stepped off and walked down the street, unaware of a shadow in the alley across from his house, stepping out and following him

 _ **Three hours later**_

Lyana was grinning to herself as she listened to her friend via her scroll, talk about all the things she was doing at Beacon. Being friends with a second year student at a prestigious school such as Beacon.

"So what did she do? No way! She actually bought _that_ outfit?"

Reven glanced over at his sister, as she talked to her friend, a soft growl escaping his lips. Whenever Lyana was talking to her friends, all sense went out the window. He honestly didn't know how his sister's mind works out of training. That's one thing which probably all men could agree with - Never understanding how a woman's mind works.

Cracking his neck, he was about to go to his room when his scroll rang. Glancing at the id, he grabbed and activated it, his tone controlled.

"Dad. What's wrong?"

On the other end of the line, Trey's voice was strained.

"You and your sister... both of you are still at home, right?"

Reven looked at his sister, who had glanced at him her face mirroring his, as she hurriedly told her friend goodbye and disconnected her call.

"We're both here. What's wrong?"

Their father's voice sounded relieved as he spoke, still with a urgent undertone.

"Good, get your gear and head to the airdock now. I know you don't have to be there til eight tomorrow morning, but still..."

While listening, Reven had already grasped his weapon, disassembling it into two halves and placing them on the holsters on either thigh. Lyana grabbed her weapons and holstered them. Both twins headed over to the door, their bags resting there for a early start in the morning.

"Understood father, we'll head there now." Reven grabbed his longcoat with one hand "Can you tell me..."

There was the sound of a explosion and a curse from their father over the scroll... then the call was disconnected. Reven dialed his father's number again, only to get a no connection message appear. As he put his longcoat on, his sister was wearing a similar coat. Both had a look of concern on their faces.

"Rev..."

With a grunt, Reven placed the strap of one of his bags over his right shoulder, grabbing the handles of his other bag with his left hand. Standing at the open door, already holding her bags, Lyana looked at her brother.

"Will father be..."

Her brother stepped past her, a grim look on his face. Taking a few steps, he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"He will be... He'll put up a fight."

With that said, Reven turned and walked to the street, stopping to look back at his sister. Sighing, the redhead pressed a button on the wall, shutting off all the power to the house. When she closed the door, it automatically locked when she let go of the handle. Pulling the hood of her jacket up over her head, Lyana walked up to her brother, both siblings sharing a look.

" _Brolin... Tevas valia buti sveln...Uzsit't tym?_ " **3

Reven's response was short and to the point, as he drew his own hood over his head.

" _Tym kash zo kojafonas._ " **4

 _ **Elsewhere**_

A bear faunus was sent through a window, the White Fang mask clattering on the ground as the man who struck him, glared at the other White Fang members surrounding him. With a chuckle to his voice, a orange haired man, wearing a bowler hat, white coat and leaning on a cane watched on with amusement dancing in his emerald green eyes.

"I must say, I'm very impressed old friend, very impressed indeed. I would've thought after having to care for two rugrats, that your skills would've diminished over the years." he paused as he took a long drag on his cigar "Hmm... but then again, they've become quite promising haven't they. Especially that... lovely daughter of yours."

With a cry of rage escaping his lips, Trey Greigh grasped _Bane_ and spun the long handled great axe in a savage arc, the force picking up the White Fang members and scattered them about the warehouse. Lips curled in a snarl, he glared angrily at the criminal.

"ROMAN! You will not touch my children!"

Roman Torchwick, criminal extraordinaire, bowed and dipped his hat in acknowledgment of the outcry.

"Well, well... seems as if I hit a sensitive spot. But then, you were also doting on those with... lower mental capabilities." a slight grin appeared on his face "Like... oh I don't know... your dead wife for starters..."

Before Roman could finish, Trey had launched himself at the criminal, weapon bearing down to strike him. However, the Hunter was struck from behind, the blow sending him crashing onto the metal stairs in front of the criminal. _Bane_ was sent off somewhere into the darkness of the warehouse. Smirking, Roman walked forward and delivered a vicious kick to the side of the Hunter's head, causing Trey to fall back down the stairs and land in a heap on the floor.

Wincing with each blow Trey made on the stairs, Roman chuckled.

"Well, looks like you've had a bad trip, eh old friend? Alas, I'd like to stay and watch what's going to happen, but my dance card for the evening is already full. But don't worry..." With a flourishing bow, Roman smirked "I have arranged for another face from the past, to keep you company."

A group of assorted faunus, all in White Fang regalia, stepped towards Trey, each brandishing assorted weapons. A Deer faunus and a Fox faunus, grabbed the Hunter by either arm and hoisted him to his feet. A small woman stepped forward, clad in a white, grey and pink outfit, she smirked as she tilted her head to the side, the pink and dark brown hair contrasting with each other. With a motion of her hand, the faunus dragged Trey over to a concrete pillar, where a Dog faunus chained the Hunter against it.

Roman turned and walked towards a nearby truck, other men were near clothed in black and red. As they left, the woman wore a sadistic smile as she grasped the handle of her umbrella, slowly drawing the blade forth. The sound of the metal being drawn, caused Trey to raise his head and look at her.

His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"It... can't be... Not you..."

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Apologies for the late upload. Had computer troubles and then with THAT silly time of year, lost track of things. Anyway I decided to show at least one of the twins making their weapon. Two double barreled handguns which can form a sword, which can become a chain whip (think like Kai from Samurai Warriors or Ivy from Soul Calibur). The other twin's weapon will be revealed either in the next chapter, or the one after. Also, guesses are allowed as to the identity of the second year student Lyana is talking to.

Reven and Lyana, as twins, have their own secret language... which I've based off of a fictional language (a internet cookie to anyone who can successfully guess which fictional language I'm using). Here's the English translation of their talks...

**1 - Sister, I'll help you out if you want...

**2 - I just wanted to make this by myself... something which is... me... and not by someone else brother

**3 - Brother... father will be fine... won't he?

**4 - He is a Hunter

I hope to get the next chapter done in the next week or so... hoping to have it out by the end of the month. Any reviews or constructive criticisms are more than welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Disclaimer time... I don't own RWBY or the characters, locations, etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Chapter Five :**_

 _ **(The day before Initiation)**_

The doors of the airship opened, disgorging it's load of new students for Beacon Academy. One blonde haired student hurried towards a nearby trash receptacle, emptying the contents of his stomach. Two girls took note as they walked pass, both wearing sympathetic looks on their faces. One was a buxom blonde, wearing a tan leather jacket, tan leather half skirt and black shorts. She also wore her long blonde hair loose, her lavender colored eyes sparkled with mischievousness. The other smaller in stature, wore a black and red ensemble, with a red hooded cloak being quite noticeable.

Both girls walked forward, other students making their way past them. They stopped near the entrance way, looking further up at the building in front of them. Beacon Academy, one of four Hunter Academies in the world, known for having a equal number of Human and Faunus students. The blonde smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"The view from Vale's, got nothing on this."

While standing there, the girl in the black and red gothic style dress gasped as she looked at some passing students, her eyes sparkling...

"Oh oh! Sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" She grabbed the blonde's arm then started to drift off to the side "She's got fire..."

The blonde grabbed the back of the smaller girl's hood and pulled her back.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons."

The smaller girl looked at her sister, a slight frown on her face.

"Just weapons? They're a extension of our soul. They're a part of us!" she sighed "They're so cool."

Her sister wore a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon. Aren't you happy with it?"

With a flourish, the smaller girl drew forth a object from behind her cloak, transforming it into a large black and red scythe weapon. With a sigh, she held it lovingly in her arms.

"Of course I'm happy with _Crescent Rose_. But I really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... " she paused and looked down at her feet "but better..."

The blonde reached over and pulled the back of the hood, up over the smaller girl's head.

"Ruby, come on.. why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own?"

The smaller girl, Ruby, moved her hood back off her head as she looked at the blonde.

"But... why would I need friends when I have you?"

Her sister grinned a bit nervously... as a group of people joined her.

"Well actually my friends are here now so gotta catch up see you, bye!"

The blonde and the group took off in a run, spinning Ruby around in circles as they disappeared down the path to one of the buildings. Ruby spun around a few times, before falling back into metal luggage cart, spilling the contents over the walkway. While Ruby was having a discussion with the white haired owner of said luggage, two other siblings watched from the sidelines, one taking a step forward only to be stopped by the other.

"Rev... that's Ruby... We..."

With a shake of his head Reven watched as the vial of Fire dust was being shaken in the face of Ruby by the white haired girl, who was going off into a lecture. Reven held his sister back, as he noticed the effect the dust leaking from the vial was having on the young reaper. Before Lyana could say another word, there was a explosion of fire dust...

"I... wha?" was all Lyana could say before a raven haired girl stepped in between Ruby and the other girl. Reven sighed to himself, then turned on his heel and started away.

"Come on... need to get to the assembly hall."

Lyana frowned as she watched the interaction between the three girls end, with the one in white stalking off and the raven haired girl leaving Ruby by herself.

"Rev... she's our friend. We SHOULD talk to her... at least say hello."

Reven sighed, as he knew once his sister had her mind set on something, nothing would change it.

"Fine... I'll meet you in the assembly hall."

As Lyana turned and made her way over to her old friend, Reven walked along the path towards one of the central buildings, others heading in the same direction. His thoughts occupying his concentration, Reven walked into a woman, knocking her to the ground. With a silent curse, he looked at the woman and offered his hand.

"Sorry... preoccupied with my thoughts and didn't see you."

The woman took his hand and was helped to her feet. She sighed to herself as she looked at Reven.

"No, it was my fault... This place... " she looked around "is just so... so..."

Reven looked at her, taking note of the wolf ears on her head as well as her attire. She wasn't a graduate from Signal, so she was from one of the other training academies.

"Different?"

A dry chuckle escaped her lips and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Yes... that's the word. Different... Beacon is... Different..." she paused "I'm Ophira Septimi, from Vacuo"

Reven nodded.

"Reven Greigh from Patch. I have a sister here as well, but she's catching up with a old friend currently."

Ophira nodded, her eyes darting around taking note of various landmarks and such. Reven knew the mentality, as he had done it himself. Taking note of one's surroundings was the first thing that his Professor at Patch had drilled into the Greigh siblings and others.

"Well... I guess we should head to the assembly hall. If I recall, Professor Ozpin has a opening speech for us."

The Faunus nodded and walked alongside Reven into the assembly hall, where other students were gathering. Standing next to each other, Reven glanced around the hall, taking note of the many Faunus students alongside Human students. He also noticed a certain blonde bombshell, standing nearby waiting for someone. Ophira followed his gaze.

"Friend of yours?"

Reven grunted in acknowledgment.

"An old friend... One who I'd like to avoid until this whole... 'meeting'... here is over with."

Ophira raised an eyebrow and was about to respond, when she noticed a tall young man standing by himself. One look at his short cropped hairstyle and military uniform, and she knew exactly where he hailed from. The Kingdom of Atlas. What drew her attention the most, was the crystal blue of his eyes. Direct contrast to the dark brown, almost black eyes of her current companion.

A dry chuckle reached her ears as she looked at Reven, who wore a thin smile on his face.

"T'would seem, that the Soldier has attracted your attention, yes?"

Ophira paled slightly, then recovered her composure.

"Not at all... just... curious." she looked at him "Why would someone from... what was it..."

"Dione."

Ophira nodded

"Thank you. Why would someone from the Dione Training academy, come here? Why not go to the Atlas Academy?"

Reven wore a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the Soldier.

"Unsure... but you can bet that there's some sort of ulterior motive at play here."

He was about to respond, when a girl's cry drew his and his companion's attention. The blonde was holding in her arms the young reaper, as the white haired girl was there talking to her. He noticed his sister trying to diffuse things between them, when a hush spread over the assembled students. Turning, he noticed a grey haired man standing on the stage, a blonde haired woman next to him. The grey haired man seemed to radiate a sense of authority and Reven knew he was none other than Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

The Faunus next to him, turned to face the stage as did all the other students. Waiting patiently, the grey haired man seemed to stare at each and every student. When all attention was focused on him, he cleared his throat to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge... To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Again, he turned his gaze over the assembled students "But... I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose... direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that said, he stepped back allowing the blonde haired woman to step forward to speak. Reven glanced over to where his sister and friends were, locking eyes with her. She wore the same expression on her face, and nodded slightly to him, before heading off with the group she was with. His companion noted the Soldier had turned and walked off with the crowd, past a four Faunus students. Ophira also noted how he acknowledged them with the dip of his head as he passed them. She excused herself from Reven and approached the four students.

As she approached, she noticed one look at her and smile.

"Nice to see another Faunus." She offered her hand "My name is Imara."

Ophira smiled as she shook the offered hand.

"Ophira"

The Cat Faunus standing next to Imara, looked at Ophira before dipping her head.

"My name is Han Chae-Seon."

Next to Han, after adjusting her belt, the raven haired girl studied Ophira carefully. When she spoke, it was in a whisper.

"... Ryell." she paused for a moment "My name... is Ryell."

Then the fourth student stepped forward, her height making Ohira crane her neck to look at her.

"I am Nier Dusk, from Menagerie." she noticed the looks a group of Human boys gave her "I am a Crocodile Faunus."

Ophira and the other Faunus, watched as the ginger haired leader of the group, wearing a breastplate of some sort, sneered at them. With a swagger, he took a few steps towards them... and stopped short when a voice called out from behind him and his cohorts.

"Only a fool would tempt fate by trying something against a unified group such as the one in front of you."

Ophira nodded towards Reven, who was leaning against a nearby wall watching the scene before him, the hood of his coat up over his head. The ginger haired boy turned and glared at him.

"We all know, that animals have no right here. They have no rights at all..." he paused and sneered "Unless it's to the face!"

Ophira and the other Faunus all looked at each other and said at the same time.

"He's a fool."

A slim smile appeared on Reven's face as he kept his gaze looked on his opponent, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I know who you are... Cardin Winchester. Your... compatriots are Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush. I know your sort..." with his gaze locked solely on the ginger haired boy, Reven took a step forward "Arrogant... egotistical... bullies. So ensconced in your own sense of... superiority. In short... you disgust me."

Cardin wore a look of anger, but was stopped from doing anything when the grey haired man from before stepped up, sipping from the cup in his hand.

"Now children, let's be civil. No need for there to be any trouble..."

Just then, raised voices could be heard from outside. With a sigh, the grey haired man shook his head.

"I had a feeling today was going too well..." he turned to leave, but not before adding "Please children, remember where you are."

Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky left through another door, the ginger haired boy glaring at Reven and the Faunus before leaving. Ophira walked up to Reven, her gaze watching them go.

"Do you think they'll be trouble?"

Before Reven could respond, the raised voices from before came through again, distracting the six students still in the hall. They all walked outside, standing next to the grey haired man, who was watching the scene unfold before him. Six other students, second years, were standing nearby with looks of either exasperation, embarrassment, indifference and/or boredom as two others were locked in a verbal altercation with each other.

On one side, stood a young woman, clad in high heels, black cargo pants, brown long sleeve shirt with a leather brace around her midriff. Wearing black sunglasses and a beret, she was standing up close and personal with her opponent, yelling at him. Her opponent was wearing military style boots, black trouser and a white shirt. Reven noticed he also wore a trenchcoat, but with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. He was also wearing similar style sunglasses to the woman and yelling right back. The grey haired man next to Reven spoke.

"The two of them are the leaders of two of the most promising teams in the second year." he took another sip of his beverage "Unfortunately they also have... commitment issues..."

Reven turned his gaze onto the two arguing leaders, both unaware of their audience as the girl, frustrated, slapped her opponent across the face. A look of shock on his face, the boy faced her and was about to respond when she slapped him on the other side of his face. It was then, while both were glaring at each other, the grey haired man cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Miss Adel, Mr Lazarus... while I understand that the two of you are demonstrating some new team building exercise, I would suggest you keep this to at least your own team and not in front of the impressionable new students starting today."

With a start, both of them looked towards the speaker, now aware of the many students gathered around and watching them. Both paled and then started to speak at the same time, much to the amusement of their teammates and the man sipping his beverage. Frowning slightly, the girl hit the boy in the shoulder before speaking.

"Aberdeen... shut up." she faced the amused man before them "Sorry Professor Ozpin... we were..."

Her companion massaged his shoulder as he spoke up.

"Coco was complaining about something rather... meh..."

Coco Adel glared at Aberdeen Lazarus, her gaze cold through her sunglasses.

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are, you arrogant, scruffy looking hooligan!"

Wearing a look of indignation, Aberdeen looked at her.

"Hey! Who's scruffy looking?"

Before they could restart their discussion, a sandy haired man standing next to two Faunus students called out.

"Why don't you two get a room and sort it out there... this is embarrassing for crying outloud."

A rabbit Faunus frowned as she looked at them.

"Oster is right... about this being embarrassing I mean... not the room part... umm... "

Aberdeen looked at Oster, eyes narrowed.

"Coco, we'll continue this conversation later... right now, I need to deal with a teammate who may need traction in the infirmary in the near future."

Oster grinned as he stepped back, the two Faunus girls taking big steps to the side away from him.

"Aww come on Boss... no need to do anything hasty. I mean... come on... it's me!"

Cracking his knuckles, Aberdeen continued walking towards Oster.

"I know... that's the problem. Now, are we going to go with the easy way or the hard way this time?"

With a grin, Oster turned and ran off, shouting back over his shoulder.

"You really think i would choose the easy way? HA!"

Without a response, Aberdeen ran after his errant team member. The two Faunus girls, a Bat Faunus and a Fox Faunus both sighed. The Fox Faunus looked over at Professor Ozpin and the students there.

"Apologies Professor and to the rest of you as well... Our leader is rather..."

The Bat Faunus sighed as her wings shifted slightly allowing her to stretch her arms.

"He's in love with the Fashionista there and the idiot loves to tease them." She looked at the Fox Faunus "Come on Violet, let's make sure Aberdeen doesn't kill Oster."

Both Faunus turned and hurried off, while Coco Adel regained her composure and looked at her team, the two males with bemused looks on their faces.

"Well? What are you two doing standing around? Go after Aberdeen and make sure he doesn't hurt Oster..." she paused "At least not too much before it's my turn."

As her two teammates ran off, the Rabbit Faunus glanced at her friend before motioning towards the Professor. With a sigh, Coco adjusted her glasses.

"Sorry Professor... it won't happen again."

Smirking behind his mug, Ozpin nodded.

"I'm sure it won't Miss Adel." he glanced back at the new students to the side "I believe all First years will be in the auditorium for tonight. I suggest a stop at the cafeteria before adjourning to said location."

Reven nodded, as did Ophira and the four Faunus with them, as they turned and headed off in the direction of the Cafeteria. Coco and her friend headed off, Coco complaining about her on again/off again boyfriend while her friend just nodded in agreement.

Taking another sip of his drink, Professor Ozpin smirked as he watched them all head off.

"I think that this year, shall be a truly interesting year."

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Again, I apologies for the late upload. Haven't had internet for nearly two months and this chapter took a lot longer to plan out. Had multiple paths for this part to take, but decided to go down this path instead. RWBY and JNPR will still be in a main cameo style role, but I'm also going to focus on other teams as well. Beacon is a large academy and there are other teams, so I'll be including some as well.

I still intend to follow the main path of Seasons 1 to 3, with slight detours now and then, but in general will remain as close to how is shown in the show. Any reviews or constructive criticisms are more than welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Disclaimer time... I don't own RWBY or the characters, locations, etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Chapter Six:**_

 _ **The Night before Initiation**_

Ullysses looked around the large room, taking note of how many students have already laid out their sleeping bags. He also took note of how some groups have already started to form. He took particular note of a group of assorted female faunus in a group, with a Crocodile Faunus, standing guard over them. As he walked past, he nodded his head in respect to her, noting the brief look of surprise across her features before she acknowledged him with a curt nod of her own. He walked over to a unclaimed spot on the floor and laid his own sleeping bag out. After rolling it out, he knelt down and started to go through his bag. A person nearby was sitting against the wall, head against the wall and eyes closed. However, there was something about how he was positioned, that made Ullysses uneasy.

"Can I help you?"

The Atlesian looked up and the young man leaning against the wall was looking at him, through narrowed eyes. A slight frown appeared on his face, as he maintained a readiness to spring to action in his muscles. Looking at the young man, he decided to be honest in his response.

"Just... taking note of my fellow students."

A thin lipped smile appeared on the man's face.

"Studying the opposition, yes?" a dry chuckle escaped his lips "Wise."

Ullysses nodded as he sat down on his sleeping bag, looking at the other student.

"My name is Ullysses Emmelin, from Atlas."

Closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall, the other student seemed to drift off.

"Reven Greigh. From Patch."

Before Ullysses could respond, he noticed a female Wolf Faunus was watching the two of them, her every movement, cautious and alert. He dipped his head towards her.

"Good evening...?"

The Wolf Faunus looked at the Atlesian, her own sleeping bag next to her. Her response was a quick nod, before she dived into her sleeping bag. A dry chuckle came from Reven as Ullysses frowned slightly as another female student walked up and sat down next to Reven. She elbowed the long haired male with a grin on her face.

"You know, she's looking for you."

A soft groan escaped Reven's lips.

"... you didn't?"

Her response was a wide grin, as a loud voice called out, making Reven cringe.

"OH REVEN?! WHERE, OH WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Reven cursed under his breath, as he rose to a crouching posture and started to slink away, when he bumped into someone. He didn't bother to look up, just spun on his heel and ran... The person he bumped into, tussled her long blond hair and wore a mischievous grin as she then cracked her knuckles.

"Oho... I love it when they run!" she looked at the woman who was sitting against the wall with a smile on her face "Thanks for the headsup Ly! We'll catch up later!"

Ullysses looked at the girl, a question in his eyes. She grinned as she nodded to him.

"Don't worry... my brother won't get hurt. Though he deserves it heh heh." she sighed to herself "They are a good fit in my opinion. Anyway, I'm his twin, Lyana."

The Atlesian processed the information.

"Ullysses Emmelin."

Lyana was about to respond, when she heard her brother call out, along with his blonde haired pursuer. Ullysses looked at Lyana, a raised eyebrow.

"I take it, that there is some history between...?"

Having rolled her sleeping bag out, Lyana grinned as she laid down.

"Reven and Yang? Heh, back in Patch they both had the top marks in combat training. I kind of hope they'll pick things up..."

A loud crash could be heard, startling some of the other students, as Reven was running along the wall, dodging the objects Yang was hurling at him. A pillow, bag, book, whatever Yang ran past, she grabbed and threw at her target. Yang grabbed a small bag and hurled it, it's contents raining over the place as it's owner wore a look of disbelief, which turned to anger. Yang jumped and tackled Reven, the two tumbling to the ground, a blur of yellow and black. The owner of the last bag, Yang had thrown, stormed over to them with anger etched on her face.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND REMEMBER WHERE YOU ARE!?"

Yang and Reven stopped their wrestling, Yang having Reven in a headlock and he with his arms wrapped around her waist to lift her into a backdrop. Both looked at the woman clad in white before them, looks of surprise on their faces. Reven managed to look up at Yang.

"You do know... where we are, yes?

Yang paused, looking off to the side and with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm... I do believe we are in Vale... right?"

Reven nodded as he looked at the girl in white.

"Does that answer your question? Now, if you'll excuse us... I have to prove to my wrestling partner here, why I'm the best."

Before Yang could respond, Reven lifted her up into the air and dropped her onto her back on the floor. Jumping back to his feet, Reven turned and looked down at Yang.

"Just like last time, eh Yang? Me, on my feet... you, on your back."

Yang looked up at Reven, a crooked smile on her face and a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Well... who said I'm done?"

With a swing of her legs, she hit Reven at the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground, sending the air rushing out of his lungs. Before Reven could regain his senses, Yang was straddling him, holding his arms to the ground above his head. Grinning, Yang leaned down so she was staring into his eyes.

"Check... mate, Rev."

It was then, the girl in white, let out a screech as she spun on her heel and stalked off, almost running into Yang's younger sister. Who was looking at her older sister in a rather provacative pose atop one of their old childhood friends. Waving her hands in front of her, she turned her head to the side, face bright red.

"YANG! REVEN! What are you both doing?!"

Reven frowned, then a gleam appeared in his eyes as he looked at Yang, before leaning forward and kissing her. Eyes wide, Yang was caught unawares as Reven broke the kiss and threw Yang off of him. Landing on her back, she glanced at Reven as he flipped back to his feet, speechless. With a flourish, he bowed to her.

"Well, it's been fun Xiao Long. Alas, it's time to call if a night, yes?" with a grin he nodded to Ruby "Better take your sister and tie her down in her sleeping bag Ruby... or I could do it for you..."

Yang laughed as Ruby's face turned as red as the highlights in her hair. She leaped inbetween them, arms stretched out.

"NothankyouRevenYourofferisappreciatedbutnotneededthankyouverymuch. We'llcatchuplaterokthankyouGoodbye."

Yang burst out laughing as Ruby stammered in response. Others nearby went back to what they were doing beforehand. Leaning against a nearby wall, a girl with raven black hair closed her book and looked around the room. With a small smile she lifted the candleholder next to her.

"An interesting turn of events..."

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : I've been pretty busy the last month, what with moving house and such. This was going to be a longer chapter, combining the night before Initiation and the actual Initiation, to this is a little short for now. Initiation will probably be a two chapter arc depending on how I plan it.

I have also decided to change the focus of the story slightly. Instead of focusing solely on RWBY and JNPR with cameo's of others, it'll focus on two other first year teams more (With RWBY and JNPR appearing a fair bit... and yes, Team CFVY and that other second year team will feature more as well).

If you've liked what you've read so far, please consider leaving a review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Disclaimer time... I don't own RWBY or the characters, locations, etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Initiation**_

Ophira was the first to arrive at the cliff top, facing the sun and letting it warm her face. Strapped to her back was her trusty sniper rifle, _Feral Honor_. She had triple checked the weapon when she had entered the locker room, noting that she was the only one awake. Now, with only the natural sounds around her, she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts.

 _May... I hope you can forgive me for not attending Shade with you and the others. I just hope you understand that I_ HAD _to do this. I have to do something for myself and on own. I know one day, we'll meet again... for now, the Sleeper must awaken._

She had just opened her eyes, when other students started to gather round. She noticed Nier and the other three Faunus she had met the previous day were standing near each other, each with their heads bowed and talking amongst themselves. Ophira had a feeling, that no matter what, those four would end up being a team by the end of this initiation.

Someone roughly bumped into her, causing her to stagger forward. Hearing the mocking laughter, she turned and with anger burning in her eyes, glared at the person who had caused the situation. Sky Lark had a sneer on his face as he returned her gaze, before brushing his vambraces.

"Someone should get rid of this filth... and keep you animals chained up."

Three others near Sky broke out into laughter, as other students watched on... some with disgust in their eyes, others with sympathy. One however, had a cold steel look in his ice blue eyes. Striding forward, he grabbed Sky's arm, spun him around and forced the young man to his knees. In surprise, Sky glared at the person who had brought him low.

"Who the...?"

The person standing in front of him, kept those ice blue eyes staring straight into Sky's, causing the young man to cringe back. When he spoke, it was in a quiet yet anger tone.

"One more anti faunus joke... and I will make you regret ever coming here."

Cardin Winchester stepped forward, glaring at the newcomer.

"Come on... everyone knows that these... _animals_... have no place here Emmelin..."

Ullysses Emmelin, let go of Sky's arm and faced Cardin as two others gathered behind the latter with Sky joining them. The young Atlesian stood his ground against them, Ophira having stepped up by his side.

"The Faunus have every right to be here Cardin, just as you do. Be thankful that this is not the Atlas Military Academy... blatant discrimination has zero tolerance there."

Before Cardin could respond, a man's voice spoke up.

"Indeed Mister Emmelin and the same applies here as well." Professor Ozpin said as he walked forward, in one hand a mug of coffee "However, as you technically are not students here _yet_... we shall overlook this transgression _this_ time. I would urge you to learn from this."

Cardin frowned and turned on his heel, walking over to the other side of the gathered students, as the Professor stepped forward and faced the gathering, a smart dressed blonde woman wearing glasses and a short black/purple cloak standing next to him. Professor Goodwitch radiated a air demanding obedience from those enrolled at the academy. As Ozpin cleared his throat, the students all turned and faced him, a quiet murmur still going amongst them.

Ozpin waited for the murmuring amongst those gathered to die down, staring at the faces of each and every student. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as his gaze focused on young Ruby Rose, before continuing. The young girl was destined for greatness, as he had known her parents himself, years past. A slight cough from Goodwitch brought him back from his woolgathering. When he spoke, it was in a commanding tone.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Professor Goodwitch stepped forward, drawing a tablet from behind her back.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _**today**_."

More murmuring was heard amongst the students, one in particular paled slightly. Ozpin continued.

"These teammates, will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interests to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." he paused "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

The general murmuring continued, some with worried or concerned looks on their faces. One in particular had a thin lipped smile on his face as he looked to the young woman standing next to him, raising a closed fist to his side.

"Something we won't have a problem with, yes?"

Lyana smirked as she moved her own left hand in a fist and bumped against her brother's.

"I'll find you bro... count on it."

A chuckle came from her sibling as he lowered his hand and cracked his neck.

"... not if I find you first, yes?"

Ozpin had continued talking while the whispering slowly died down.

"After you've partnered up, head to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." he paused again "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Some nervous laughter could be heard from the end of the gathered students. Jaune Arc gulped and fidgeted slightly as Ozpin's words sunk in. Next to him Ruby Rose slumped forward where she stood. Again, Ozpin continued.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one... and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

It was then that Jaune spoke up, in a nervous tone of voice.

"Yeah, um, sir.."

Without acknowledging Jaune, Ozpin spoke again.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone stepped forward onto a grey platform. Some readying their weapons, making sure they had magazines loaded for guns, ensuring armor was firmly attached or mentally and physically preparing themselves for what was about to happen. Jaune raised his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question..."

It was then, the first person was catapulted from the platform, soaring into the sky. Weiss Schnee wore a private look of satisfaction at being the first of the new students to start out on what she privately hoped would be another successful venture for herself. While other students were being catapulted, Jaune spoke up in a slightly louder voice.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin and Goodwitch both looked at him, the latter with her tablet held up and the former raising his mug to his lips

"No. You will be falling."

It was then, Russel Thrush, one of those who was backing Cardin against Ullysses, was launched into the air. More went sent flying through the air, some more gracefully than others. Of course, there were those who wore looks of exhilaration on their faces and others, like the spider faunus, Ryell Trevernous, already had a plan for landing safely. As she was flying through the air, her 'belt' unfurled against her thighs. The tips of the 'belt' had a three pronged clasp, which flexed, in preparation for spinning a silken web into a object to assist in her landing.

Meanwhile, back at the cliff's edge, Jaune had thought a bit more and then asked another question to Ozpin.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

The response didn't comfort him.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

While Jaune paled before he spoke again, Reven and Lyana both nodded at each other and were launched out over the forest.

"Uh huh.. yeah..."

Cardin was then catapulted, with Ulysses and Ophira next in line to be sent out into the blue sky. Yang and Ruby shared a look, as the former put on a pair of aviator glasses and was launched. Her cry of excitement echoing behind her, as Ruby was launched right behind her.

Last one standing, Jaune swallowed hard and then, in a nervous tone began to speak...

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strategggyyyyyyYYY!"

Before he had finished, Jaune was flung into the sky behind the others, his form spiralling around. Ozpin turned and sipped from his mug, his gaze on the retreating students as then disappeared from view.

Soaring through the skies, the students had only seconds to formulate a safe landing path for themselves. Ullysses utilized his semblance of Armor generation, coating his skin in impenetrable armor, the increased weight caused him to slam into the ground with a loud explosion. Amidst the dust, he calmly stepped out of the crater, recalling the armor and drawing forth his weapon, an assault rifle he named _Adamant Talon_. Bringing the stock of the rifle to his shoulder, he aimed left and right, before heading off to the north in the general direction of the Temple.

Ophira drew forth her sniper rifle as she fell towards a group of trees, quickly changing it into it's halberd form. As she approached the nearest tree, she threw her halberd with unerring precision, the weapon head biting into the trunk. Using her natural agility, she managed to grasp the handle as she fell, her momentum causing her to swing around the weapon like a gymnast, spinning around and landing on the handle itself. Alert, her ears standing up, she gazed quickly around herself for any sign of Grimm. Satisfied she couldn't sense any, she lept off her perch, pulling her weapon free and landing lightly on the ground. Ophira knew which direction she was to go and made her way along silently.

Lyana, of all the students, was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of flying through the air. Her own semblance of Elemental Manipulation meant she simply had to call forth on her control of Wind to slow her fall. Floating gently to the ground, she dispelled the simple 'platform' of wind she had called forth and drew her twin double barrel handguns, _Frenzy_ and _Envy_. She quickly dove into a nearby bush, as she heard some voices. Peering through the leaves, she saw Cardin Winchester and Dove Bronzewing walk past, the former swinging his mace with annoyance clearly shown. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but could guess it had something to do with the discussion between Cardin and that Atlesian... what was his name again? Ullysses was it? She was about to stand, when she felt her twin's presence. With a grin, she headed off in his direction.

Shortly before his sister landed, Reven had managed to slip through the trees effortlessly, having already spied his landing zone. In midair, he drew from his thighs two cylindrical tubes, spinning them in his hands. At his landing zone, a Alpha Beowulf roared, opening it's jaws in preparation to snap him in half. With a press of his thumbs on both the tubes, three foot long blades slid forth, one with a fiery red glow, the other arced with purple lightning. Swinging the red blade, the flaming sword sliced the Grimm's head from it's body as the purple blade bit into it's severed neck as he sliced down, landing in a crouch amidst the twin halves of it's decomposing remains. Glancing up, he looked at the other Beowulves circling him, the same thin lipped smile he wore the night before, etched on his face. He faced the Grimm, the flaming red blade held horizontally in front of his face and the arcing purple one drawn low.

"I must warn you... _Tsis Nekesti_ is rather thirsty. How about we quench her thirst, yes?"

Meanwhile the crocodile faunus, Nier Dusk had encountered her partner, the spider faunus Ryell Trevernous, who had simply floated down out of the sky with a silken web parachute clutched in her... spare arms? Nier had to blink twice as her fellow faunus landed and then watched as the extra appendages wrapped around her waist as the belt Nier had seen on her before. With a chuckle she approached Ryell.

"Well, I haven't heard or seen anything like that before... impressive."

Ryell cringed in front of the larger girl. Standing nearly seven feet tall, the crocodile faunus had the build of a tank. Of which Ryell found herself terrified and then relieved as a Ursa attacked Nier, but was then lifted above the faunus's head with her own incredible strength and then hurled into a sharp boulder, a large outcropping piercing the Grimm's chest killing it. Dusting her hands, Nier glanced over her shoulder at her partner.

"You ok?"

Ryell nodded, as her extra appendages reformed the belt around her waist.

"Yeah... th.. thanks."

With a smile and thumbs up, Nier chuckled.

"No problem partner, now let's go get that relic, eh?"

With a smile on her face, Ryell nodded and the two partners headed off into the forest. Not far from the two faunus, another had landed. Eyes closed and reaching out with her hearing, Chae-Seon could sense the pairs heading towards the temple. She wasn't concerned about that, rather of any who were still by themselves.

Rolling some of the prayer beads around her neck, she focused her semblance, allowing the spirit energy she was able to call forth gather around her. A soft yellow glow surrounded her, as her semblance came into effect. With her eyes closed, she could 'see' the other initiates as they headed towards the temple. She could also see one loan yellow glow, surrounded by black shades striped with red. The malevolence emanating from the black shades was overwhelming, but from the yellow glow... was a feeling of fear, but underlining that was a determination Chae hadn't felt for some time. With a snap, her eyes were open and she leaped onto a overhanging branch of a nearby tree. Her ears twitched and she then leaped from tree to tree, her weapon _JingJing_ drawn and in it's staff mode, heading to the sole initiate.

Standing still, surrounded by Beowulves, Imara looked around herself at the creatures of Grimm. In her hand, she tightly gripped the handle of _Parhelion_ and held it ready in front of her. Her ears twitching, she ducked to the side and with a flick of her wrist, swatted the neck of Grimm which tried to leap at her from behind. Spinning gracefully, she rested the umbrella against her shoulder, a look of confidence on her face.

It was then Chae-Seon leaped down, bringing her weapon across another Beowulf's head, a resounding crack echoing through the clearing. Imara smiled gratefully at the other faunus, as she spun her weapon and placed it in the custom holder across her back. Running forward, she grabbed Chae-seon and carried her bridal style, as she leaped over two of the Grimm and raced into the forest before they could turn. Chae-Seon looked at her.

"Horse faunus?"

Imara grinned slightly, nodded and continued to run north.

At the temple, Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush, took two of the relics and were about to leave, when Cardin smirked.

"Hey... let's make things interesting."

Dove looked at him, raised eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

The armor wearing boy pointed to some small boulders nearby.

"Roll them over here and blocked the entrance. Slowing the others down will work in our favor."

Russel was about to respond when Sky, grinning, responded.

"By slowing them down, will reflect badly on their ability to work as a team and accomplish tasks within a time frame."

Cardin smirked and nodded.

"Exactly... It'll look poorly on those animals... and the few idiots who are too slow to get here."

Chuckling to themselves, the four boys went to work, moving the boulders over and wedging them into the entrance tight. Unknown to them, up on top of the cliff, Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching on the latter's tablet at what the four were up to. Goodwitch frowned.

"Unsporting of them... preventing access for others to accomplish their goal."

Ozpin nodded, sipping from his mug.

"However, they are working together as a team."

Goodwitch grunted as she made note of their names.

"A team I feel will do more harm than good in the future Professor."

Ozpin smirked over his mug at her.

"Now, now... we don't want things to be too easy this year, do we?"

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Ullysses knelt next to a tree, looking out at the temple and the actions of the future Team CRDL. He heard a soft growl from his partner and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Patience Ophira. Let them believe they've gotten away with it."

Ophira snorted to herself, as she looked down on the four through the scope of her weapon.

"I don't like this. We all knew we have to go to the temple to get these 'relics'... and yet, here are a group of idiots doing what they can to prevent others..." she tightened her grip on the handle of the sniper rifle "I really, really, REALLY want to take this shot."

Ullysses looked back over the four, who had just finished and were taking a break before moving on.

"I know... Were this sort of thing taking place at the Initiation at Atlas Academy... those four would be either expelled..." he paused and sighed "or promoted on the spot into a team."

Before the Wolf faunus could respond, the bushes next to them rustled, as two other faunus joined them. Ophira wore a smile of recognition on her face, as Nier Dusk and Ryell Trevernous knelt next to them. The Crocodile faunus had her gaze locked on Cardin Winchester, her fists tightly clenched.

"That slimy little... I knew I should've sent him to the infirmary yesterday."

Ryell put her hand on her partner's shoulder, while Ullysses nodded in agreement.

"That would've solved are current issue. However, this could also be part of the Initiation." he looked at the three females "After all, do we not need to work together to overcome any obstacles?"

While they were talking, on the other side of the clearing, Imara and Chae-Seon watched the antics of Cardin and his crew. The two faunus watched as the four humans picked themselves up and hurried off to the bridge over the cliff. Imara nodded to her partner and both faunus leaped down from the tree and headed over to the temple. Chae-Seon noticed the other four Initiates leaving the treeline and headed to the temple as well.

The six gathered in front of the temple, the boulders blocking the entrance. Nier cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"Ok... everyone, stand back... time for me to..."

She paused in mid sentence, as the boulders started to roll to the side by some unknown force. In a matter of seconds the boulders were removed allowing access to the temple itself. The six all turned, to see a red haired human walking forward with her arm raised in the direction of the temple, her hair billowing in the air and her eyes glowing brown. Next to her, a tall human male strode forward, a hood over his head and two cylindrical objects on either thigh. Lowering her arm and the glow dissipating from her eyes, Lyana sighed to herself.

"Well... seems someone wanted to make things difficult for us."

Her companion nodded as he walked past the others, his sister by his side.

"Two guesses as to who it was..."

Lyana looked back at the others and waved for them to follow.

"Yeah... I get a bad feeling about him..."

Ullysses stepped forward, looking at Reven.

"So, it would seem Reven that you and your sister had no problems in getting here."

Chae-Seon sniffed and looked at the two siblings.

"No. They fought Grimm."

Reven glanced over his shoulder at her, a grin on his face.

"It wasn't a fight, yes?"

Imara looked around at the stone pedestals... Atop them, were assorted chess pieces. She walked over picked up the black knight piece and looked over at Chae-Seon, who nodded in agreement. Nier shrugged as Ryell walked over and picked the remaining black knight piece. The Atlesian and faunus both nodded, as Ophira walked over and picked the black bishop piece. The remaining black bishop piece was claimed by Lyana, looking at it in her hand.

"This... is the relic we were supposed to find?" she held it up for her brother "Seems a little... underwhelming."

Reven shrugged as he turned on his heel and headed towards the entrance, everyone else following along.

"This is the temple and those are the only thing of worth here. Let's get back to the cliff and hand these over and be done with this."

Ullysses looked at him as they walked towards the bridge, over the cliff.

"So... now that we know who our partners are," he motioned to the group "I'm guessing these relics will determine which team we're in?"

Nier shrugged as she walked along.

"Maybe... who knows. We'll find out once we're done I guess."

Ophira looked at Reven, taking note of his body language.

"What do you think?"

Reven paused as he looked up at the long stairway, eyes narrowed.

"First... tell me those four idiots who blocked the temple are still climbing."

Drawing her sniper rifle, Ophira looked through the scope, targeting on the back of Russel Thrush, who was just now getting to the end of the staircase. With a snort of disgust, she nodded.

"Aye... It's them."

Reven wore a predatory look on his face, speaking to his sister.

"Think you can manage all of us?"

With a sigh, Lyana took a deep breath, her eyes closed and her hands drawn together in front of her.

"All of you... stay close and don't move at all. Otherwise... you'll be in for a long drop."

Before they could respond, a disc of air appeared under their feet and at Lyana's command, the disc rose into the sky. At a steady pace, they were brought up the cliff face, each wearing looks of either wonder and/or horror. Nier's face was white as she stood still, Ryell holding on to her arm. Chae-Seon and Imara looked around, eyes wide in wonder. Ophira, who had been kneeling when the disc had formed, remained as still as she could with her eyes closed. Ullysses looked at Lyana, was about to ask a question then thought again and remained silent. Reven, was the only one looking back down at the temple, taking note of the Death Stalker which had just burst through the forest chasing after someone.

A loud cry echoed around them, as he looked up and saw a Nevermore flying around, getting closer to the temple.

"Sis... hurry."

Sweat beading her forehead, Lyana could only grunt in reply as she used her semblance to speed up their journey. Ullysses went to draw his weapon, as did the others, but with a sharp glance from Reven, they remained still as the top of the cliff drew closer... but so did the Nevermore. Clinging to the stairs, the future members of Team CRDL, saw the approaching Grimm and ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

They managed to get to the top, everyone jumping off the disc with Reven pulling his sister onto the cliff's edge. Turning back, he looked back and saw people fighting against the two large Grimm. Watching them, he saw the group split into two teams of four, one group against the Death Stalker and the other against the Nevermore. While the others regrouped, Ullysses stepped up next to Reven, both watching the scene before them. When red cape was seen, Reven started to chuckle to himself.

"There you go Red... Show them how it's done."

Ullysses was about to respond, when his eyes widened at what just happened. The figure wearing the red cape went flying into the Nevermore, the large weapon they carried connecting with the Grimm's neck. Then, white glyphs appeared, leading up the cliff and the caped figure started running up them, gaining speed. A hand pressed against Ullysses's chest, as Reven pushed him back as a red and black dervish streaked past them, gunshots in their wake as the head of the Nevermore was severed from it's body. Both parts of the large Grimm, fell back down the cliff, dissipating as it fell. The caped figure landed on the edge of the cliff, their weapon resting against their back and breathing heavily. As their companions down at the bridge looked up, Reven chuckled.

"Good show Ruby, yes?"

 _ **Later**_

Inside Beacon Academy's auditorium, Professor Ozpin stood on the raised dais, as two large screens above him spun pictures of Initiates. He raised his voice as he called out.

"Russel Thrust, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark"

The four stepped forward, stopping in front of Ozpin, who studied each of them. The faces of Dove, Sky and Russel wore some nervousness on their faces. Cardin on the other hand, had a look of smugness to him.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by Cardin Winchester."

With a smirk of superiority, Cardin nodded then turned and walked off the dais, the others behind him. Ozpin couldn't help but feel that Glynda's thoughts about those four would come to pass. However, he still had four more teams to announce. Clearing his throat he called four more names.

"Nier Dusk, Ryell Trevernous, Imara Rhiannous and Chae-Seon Han. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces. As of this moment, you will be known as Team NGHT (Night), led by..." he paused and looked at the chosen leader "Nier Dusk."

Nier broke out into a large grin as she faced the gathered crowd and raised both her arms in curls on either side of her head, a loud 'whoo' escaping her lips as her teammates grinned or in Imara's case, blushed at being the center of attention. Ozpin wore a smile of his own at Nier's antics, as she led her team back to the crowd. Again he raised his voice...

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie"

The four stepped forward, Jaune rather nervous in his stance, as they faced the Professor.

"The four of retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper) Lead by Jaune Arc."

Jaune paled and gulped audibly.

"Uhh... M.. me?"

With a smile on his face, Ozpin nodded.

"Congratulations young man."

In shock, Jaune stood there mouth open... as Pyrrha lightly punched him in the arm, smiling. Unprepared, Jaune staggered off balance and fell on the ground, causing laughter to erupt from those gathered. Still smiling, Pyrrha helped him back to his feet as Team JNPR left the stage. Shaking his head slightly, Ozpin let a chuckle escape his lips, before calling forth four more names.

"Lyana Greigh, Ullysses Emmelin, Ophira Septimi and Reven Greigh."

The four stepped forward.

"The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ROGE (Rogue). Led by Reven Greigh."

Ullysses wore a look of pride on his face, as Ophira had a look of satisfaction on hers. Lyana wore a smirk, while her brother... His face was impassive. He nodded to Ozpin.

"Thank you sir."

The Professor immediately took note of the face and general body language of Reven. The young man, unlike the other chosen team leaders who could easily shown their happiness and delight, kept his emotions hidden by a wall. Ozpin would have liked to have asked him a question, but knew he would have all the time after the ceremony. He watched Team ROGE leave the stage, but kept a mental note to indeed look into Reven Greigh.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retreived the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby)." He paused "Led by Ruby Rose."

Yang hugged her sister, a big smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you!"

As the crowd applauded the formation of the last group, Ozpin smiled.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Took me awhile to get this chapter how I wanted. In short, many rewrites to get it done. I'll be updating this when I can, as my free time has become rather short and I have some other commitments to work on (Other stories posted here).

If you've liked what you've read so far, please consider leaving a review.


	8. Chapter 8

_**RWBY : New Beginning**_

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : Disclaimer time... I don't own RWBY or the characters, locations, etc... they are all owned by RoosterTeeth. Only things I own are my OC's.

Also, I will try to keep the ooc for the established characters kept to a minimum, but will have some at times.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

Lyana looked around the dorm room, assigned to Team ROGE and nodded. A large central window, with a bed on either side of it. A bed was in each corner of the room, with four desks alongside the wall with the door to the hallway and finally another two doors on the left side of the room. She watched as Ophira opened the first one, noting the large walk in wardrobe as Ullysses opened the other showing off the bathroom area.

"Impressive. Better than the rooms at Dionne."

Ophira looked at him, over her shoulder.

"They were more... spartan?"

The Atlesian nodded as he walked over to the bed on the far side of the room, the one with his two bags resting on.

"Indeed. Everything had to be neat and ordered, and individual comforts were... sparse."

Lyana brought her bags over to the wardrobe, where Ophira had already claimed the alcove closest to the door as hers.

"I can't imagine what it was like, to learn and live under a strict regime and then come here to Beacon where things are a little more... relaxed?"

Ullysses nodded in agreement as he placed some books, pads and stationery on the table opposite his bed.

"Indeed. It will be a nice change." he looked up and noticed "Where is our team leader?"

The three looked around, when the door opened and closed as Reven walked in, dragging his bag behind him, before collapsing on the bed nearest the bathroom door. Grinning, Lyana leaned against the door frame to the walk in wardrobe, arms folded across her chest and a grin on her face. The Wolf faunus looked over Lyana's shoulder as Ullysses walked over and picked up Reven's dropped bag.

"Heh... let me guess. You were just... 'Yanging' around eh?"

With a muffled groan, her brother answered her.

"She wanted to continue what started in the ballroom."

A short laugh escaped his sister's mouth as she walked over and sat on the bed opposite her brother's.

"Let me guess... she was being rather... 'welcoming'... to you again?"

Reven rolled his head so he could stare at his twin's face.

"If you call, being chased from the amphitheater to the dorm's, being tacked, placed in a headlock near her..." he paused " 'chest'... and then introduced to her Team and another, while still having your head squeezed against her 'assets'... welcoming... ugh..."

Lyana laughed out loud, even Ophira and Ullysses joining in. Reven groaned and lifted his pillow up and over his face.

"I get no respect... no respect at all."

Ullysses grinned.

"I would say that was a show of... endearment. It would seem that this 'Yang' person wishes to resume your past relationship. One which could be more..." he grinned at Lyana and Ophira "carnal... in nature."

Amidst their laughter, Reven groaned rather audibly. Even Ophira couldn't resist joining in.

"Leader... there comes a time for females when their body demands attention and certain hormones are expelled naturally from their bodies. Usual term would be called 'Heat'. Now when a female enters this stage, she will search for a appropriate male to... 'cool' her down," Lyana fell back on her bed laughing out loud as Ullysses had to lean on the bed frame, shoulders heaving from laughter "It is only logical that Yang has set her crosshairs, so to speak, on you as you were one to best her back at Signal from what I've been told. Now that the two of you are here and in close proximity, her hormones will undoubtedly be fast approaching a 'hormonal storm'. Which means..."

Reven lifted the pillow off his face and looked at her.

"Means what exactly."

Ophira walked over and patted him on the head.

"You're screwed... literally."

Reven groaned loudly, placing the pillow back over his face and started to scream obscenities into it. The other three in the room continued to laugh, but stopped when there was a knock on the door. Still chuckling, Ullysses walked over and opened it... to a young girl with black hair and red highlights and another girl with long blonde hair. One look at the latter and Ullysses glanced back over his shoulder.

"Oh team leader... we have company. One I suspect wants to continue what you both started earlier..."

Grinning, the blonde woman punched her left fist into her right hand.

"I KNEW HE WAS HERE!" She looked in at her prey, who was sitting bolt upright on his bed. Her companion disappeared in a whirl of roses and tackled Lyana in a hug, who responded with a smile and returned it.

"LYANA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! YOU GOT INTO BEACON AS WELL!"

With a chuckle Lyana grinned as the reaper sat back on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, Rev and I both got in no problem. Of course, your father and uncle really made things... difficult for us."

The blonde woman, still grinning, walked in and stopped at the foot of her prey's bed, staring at him with a mischievous gleam in her lilac colored eyes.

"Ahh, Uncle Qrow and Dad are just being them... no sweat." she placed her hands on her hips, not breaking eye contact "Now then, REVEN, I do believe we still haven't completed our... 'Game', yet."

Reven gulped and quickly jumped to his feet, behind Ophira who was grinning.

"Yang... listen, we are NOT at Signal and we are NOT in your backyard... "

Yang leaned forward, showcasing her 'assets', knowing that it'll make Reven uncomfortable.

"We could continue like that time in my bedroom..."

Reven's faced paled as the young reaper squealed.

"YANG!"

"Ehh... we were five at the time Yang... we were young and innocent back then."

The smile on Yang's face grew wide.

"Oh come on Rev... what about all those times we were bathed together eh? We saw ALL of each other then... we could relive those memories now..."

Lyana, Ullysses, Ophira and the reaper, all turned and looked at Reven... who's only response, was to leap out the nearby window. Rushing, they all arrived at the window and looked down... to see Reven had landed on top of a blonde haired leader of Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, whose team was standing near in shock. Yang let out a large laugh and called out.

"NORA! MAKE SURE REVEN DOESN'T LEAVE! HE'S MINE!" she headed towards the exit of the room, looking over her shoulder at the others "Of course... we were like, five, at the time heh heh. Nice to see you all, I'll be back later Ruby... I've got a prey to hunt."

The reaper, Ruby, chuckled to herself as her sister left. Lyana sighed.

"Yang hasn't changed a bit."

Ruby looked at her friend.

"Nope and neither has Reven."

It was then, a woman stood in the doorway,glaring at Ruby.

"RUBY ROSE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU ARE A TEAM LEADER SO YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR TEAM BEHIND!"

Ullysses turned and looked at the woman, a smile on his face as he stepped forward and bowed to her.

"Milady Schnee, it has been awhile since we last saw each other. You are looking as beautiful as ever."

Weiss Schnee paused as she looked at the man, her teammate Blake behind her. A look of recognition flashed in her eyes as a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Ullysses Emmelin, it has indeed been some time. I am pleased to see you were accepted into a Huntsman academy of your own choosing."

The tall Atlesian smiled and tipped his head towards her and was about to respond when Reven and Yang's raised voices came through the window, causing all to turn and look.

"DON'T RUN REVEN, IT ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE!"

"I DON'T CARE SHE DEVIL! BACK, BACK I SAY!"

" _SHE DEVIL_!? OH THAT IS IT! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"HE WHO RUNS AWAY, LIVES TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

Ophira, looking out the window, smiled.

"Don't worry... I think Reven will be fine," she looked over at Ruby "Provided he can keep away from Yang."

Ruby jumped to her feet.

"Ok TEAM RWBY! We have our first mission... to retrieve our fourth member and save the leader of our fellow team!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and was about to respond, when Reven came running in to the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Not a few seconds later and there was banging on the door.

Reven looked at Ruby.

"Your sister... is so... persistent!"

Blake spoke quietly.

"Yet she is effective in combat."

Reven, Lyana and Ruby nodded in agreement as the banging stopped and was replaced by a simple knock. Taking a step back, Reven opened the door and saw Yang standing there, with Jaune and his team behind her.

With a quick step, he was behind Weiss and Blake as Yang cleared her throat.

"Ahh... Reven, we can continue our... 'reunion'... later"

Reven spoke quietly.

"Forget your little reunion and get a grip, sheesh."

Blake smirked as she heard him, while Weiss rolled her eyes and stepped forward pointing at the two of them.

"ENOUGH! We are here at Beacon Academy, one of the prestigious academies in the world which trains Hunters and Huntresses. A certain level of decorum is needed and your 'shenanigans' last night and today will undoubtedly reflect badly on Teams RWBY, ROGE and JNPR - by extension - So please, can we try to act accordingly?"

Reven and Yang looked at each other, while the members of JNPR did the same. Lyana and the others watched on in amusement and then a member on JNPR stepped forward.

"I believe that you are correct Weiss." she looked at the others in the room "As it is nearing dinner time, I propose that our three teams head to the cafeteria and get to know each other."

The other girl in JNPR stood upright, a look of horror on her face.

"Dinner time... OH MY GOD REN! WE ALMOST MISSED IT!"

The young man next to her sighed.

"They won't have pancakes for dinner Nora..."

 _ **In the cafeteria**_

"They DO have pancakes for dinner..."

Everyone watched as Nora was staring hungrily at the stacks of pancakes behind the counter. Ophira was staring at them as well and glanced at Nora.

"Those pancakes are mine Valkyrie..."

Nora turned to her, fire in her eyes.

"Says who?"

Ophira faced her, the same fire in her own eyes.

"They WILL be mine Valkyrie... It is their destiny to be eaten by myself!"

Nora grinned.

"Nuh uh... they ARE MINE SEPTIMI! MINE MINE MINE!"

It was then another voice interjected.

"You are both wrong... Those wonderful, fluffy delicacies... WILL BE MINE!"

Nora and Ophira turned... and came face to chest with the leader of Team NIHT, Nier Dusk. The Crocodile faunus looked down at them, grinning.

"Any objections?"

Ophira and Nora looked at each other, then back to the pancakes, then faced Nier with looks of determination etched on their faces.

" _ **BRING IT ON GIGANTOR!**_ "

Nier blinked a few times, then leaned down so she could stare in their eyes.

"You do realize... you have both declared... PANCAKE WAR!"

With that, the human, wolf faunus and crocodile faunus threw themselves at the counter, trying to grab as many of the pancakes as possible. Nier's teammates were watching with looks of exasperation on their faces. One turned to face the other three teams.

"Sorry, I have to apologize for my team leader. She can be rather..." she looked at her teammates "stubborn..."

Ruby smiled.

"It's ok. I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." she turned and pointed out the others with her "This is Weiss, Blake and Yang. Next, we have Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren of team JNPR. Then there is Reven, Lyana and Ullysses of team ROGUE. The two with your leader are Nora of JNPR and Ophira of ROGE."

The woman smiled and bowed.

"Well met. I am Imara, with me is Ryell and Chea-Seon. Our leader..." She motioned over to the three students still struggling to pile up pancakes on their trays, while stealing pancakes from the others "... is Nier. She has a... appetite."

With a raised eyebrow, Ullysses leaned over to Ren.

"Is this... "

Ren nodded as he took his tray with food on and turned to walk over to the tables the rest of JNPR as well as RWBY, NIHT and ROGE were sitting at.

"Yes. Yes it will."

At the table, Reven took a sip of his drink as the others were chatting and eating. He looked over at Yang, who saw him and gave him a thumbs up, before talking with Lyana again. He turned to the young woman next to him.

"Pyrrha Nikos... I've heard of you. Even seen one of your bouts in the Mistral Tournament from last year. I have to say, I'm impressed."

Pyrrha smiled sadly.

"Thank you. I guess you think..."

Reven interrupted her.

"Forgive me for interrupting... but I don't see you as a fighter." he paused as he finished his drink "Would you like to know what I see here, at this table Pyrrha?"

Intrigued, she nodded as Nora and Ophira came back, each with a tray over loaded with pancakes.

Reven pointed everyone out.

"We have a heiress, atlesian, a weapon prodigy, her tempermental sister, a calm yet enduring man, a girl with a healthy appetite, another with the same, a third with the same, a quiet girl, a goofball, a cautious one, a friendly one, a silent one, a sister and a skilled woman." he looked back at her "Do you know what the one thing we all have in common is?"

Pyrrha looked at everyone before answering.

"We all chose to become Hunters."

With a nod, Reven leaned back in his seat.

"Whatever we were before we came here, is inconsequential. True it shaped us to what we are now, but here... we'll be tempered to be the Light against the Dark."

Reven was about to say something else, when a loud and obnoxious burp echoed forth from Nora Valkyrie's lips. She paused as she looked at everyone, a sheepish look on her face.

"Heh heh... excuse me."

With a snort, Jaune started to laugh which some spread around the table.

 _ **Later :**_

Team's RWBY and JNPR had said their goodnights and entered their dorms, as ROGE made their way to their dorm and entered. With a sigh, Ophira threw herself on her bed, a smile on her face.

"I am SOOOOOOO full..." she grinned "Gonna sleep well tonight."

Ullysses nodded as Lyana grabbed a small bag off her bed and entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Yes, it was a good meal. Though the 'entertainment' thanks to Miss Valkyrie left a lot to be desired."

Reven, who had opened the window and was sitting on the windowsil, sighed.

"Ullysses, relax. This isn't Atlas or Dionne. We can have fun you know."

Ullysses was about to respond but thought better and just nodded as Lyana exited the bathroom, allowing Ophira to race in before the Atlesian. Lyana, in her pyjamas, walked over and got into her bed glancing at her brother.

"So... our second night at Beacon. Everything you thought it'd be brother?"

Reven turned his gaze up to the shattered moon, it's light cast down below.

"All in all sister, I'd say that we're on track... for what, I'm not sure." he looked down at her "I do know, that I'll always be here by your side Sis.."

Lyana smiled then yawned and rolled over to her side as Ophira came out in pyjamas and Ullysses entered the bathroom.

"Good night brother."

Reven nodded, then turned his gaze back to the moon. His thoughts occupying him, he failed to notice that Ullysses had gone to bed and was blissfully snoring. Glancing at his scroll, he saw that an hour had passed with him moongazin and alone with his thoughts. Sighing, he got down from the windowsill and closed the window, quietly entering the bathroom and changing clothes. As he got into bed, he looked over at his team and let a smile appear on his face.

-LINE BREAK-

 _ **Deaths-Head**_ : I apologize for the late update and the shortness of this chapter. Things have been rather hectic as of late and with a recent death of a good friend... needed some time to reflect. I did this chapter as a intro for the characters before their first morning as (to me that is), RWBY and JNPR seemed to have known each other that morning... to a degree. So having a gathering the night of the initiation and before first class seemed appropriate.

Please consider leaving a review... it would really help. Thanks.


End file.
